Dinner Party
Dinner Party is the eight episode of Clarence. Synopsis When Clarence attends a stuffy dinner party with his mother, he tries to find fun wherever he can.http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/clarence/dinner-party/ Plot The episode begins with Clarence's fingers running on the window. He was pretending he was George of the Jungle. Mary then explains to Clarence and Chad to be on their best behavior because she wanted make a good impression. Chad is not interested in going to the dinner party because he thinks Breehn's parents are wierd. After the talk, Chad imitates Clarence and almost crashed the car. However, when he made it to the house, he accidently crashed the car gently into another car. In Breehn's house, Breehn parents talk to Breehn about being a great house host. When they got to the house, Breehn's parents talks about how great house is, boring Chad in the process. However, Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Percy and Chelsea were all having fun and making a mess. Breehn was worrying on how messy and loud they were. After a while, Clarence and his friends explored the hoise and found the attic. Breehn tells Clarence that they can't go their and Breen's mom was warning him by looking at him seriosly. Breehn suggested going to the basement and Breehn's mom allowed it. Breehn's parents takes the adults to the bathroom to check out the sink. They all went and were explored the basement. Clarence found some inflaution and thought it was cotton candy. Jeffs tries to warn him but he was too late. Clarence's hand then burns from the inflaution Breehn freaks out. Jeff calms him down and takes Clarence to the sink and Clarence feels fine again. Chad was bored and played his way out to see Clarence. Mary was upset with this. After that Chad, Clarence and friends played around and wanted to go the attic after Breehn said not to go thier. Breehn tries to warns them but Clarence persuades them and they went. Back with the parents, they were all bored and Breehn's parents were still talking about how great their house. Mary tried to talk, but they said she was being rude and said to wait her turn. When they got to the attic they thought there ghosts but were really objects. After that, they went around to check out the attic and were about to leave until Clarence hears a noise. He thought it was a ghost and was about to fall through the floor until Chad pushed him out of the way and fell instead. Clarecne then thanks him for saving his life. The kids wanted to pull out Chad but the weight pulled all of them down to the floor. Breehn's parents were tramuatized and siad they will pay for what they done. Sumo's dad said if they did that they'll sue them "being hurt" by the accident. Realizing this, they let them off the hook. Finnaly, every one left aand Mary did not looked pleased. However, he laughed at the incident and said that Breehn's parents were snobs. At the very end, Clarence pretended that he, Mary and Chad were jungle people. Clarence jumped over the moon, Chad hit the moon, got hurt and Mary was worried about him. Characters *Clarence *Mary *Sumo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_Q2Om_p6nM *Jeff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_Q2Om_p6nM *Percy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_Q2Om_p6nM *Chad http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_Q2Om_p6nM *Chelsea http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_Q2Om_p6nM *Breehn *Jeff's Mom *Sumo's Mom *Sumo's Dad *Percy's Parents *Breehn's Parents Gallery The gallery for Dinner Party can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Dinner Party can be found here. Trivia * Breehn is more major in this episode. * This episode introduces Sumo's parents and Percy's parents. * When Breehn found his Gameplayer a Gameplayer might be a parody of Gameboy. * For the Northwestern United states premiere a few seconds of audio is cut out. This is due to a storm that was in the Northwestern United states at the time. References es:Dinner Party Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes